Team Bounty: Glass och skämt
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Det var en varm sommar dag och vi finner team Bounty äta glass och dra skämt på sin lediga dag från jobb men sen är det tillbaka till arbetet. Uppföljare till team Bounty: The journey begins.


**Var hälsade läsare det är jag, EnögdeHunter96 (OneeyedHunter96) med för första gången gjort av mig en svensk berättelse av Sonic the hedgehog och man kan säga att det är en uppföljare till min första Sonic the hedgehog berättelse. Det kommer att vara grova skämt så ni har blivit varnade. Jag äger inte Sonic eller andra Sonic figurer det gör SEGA, men jag äger enögde Hunter, Saphira, Falcon, Skate, Karagand, Ahlisa (fast dem är mina Darkside versioner av Sonic och Amy så tror jag att dem räknas som Sonic figurer, men tekniskt sätt äger jag dem för SEGA har inte gjort figurer som dem eller i Archie Sonic serietidningar berättas det inte om någon zon eller figurer från där) och andra Darkside zon figurer . Innan berättelsen börjar så ska jag berätta vilka svenska röster jag har valt till mina karaktärer men ni kan skipa det om ni vill och hittar på själva hur dem låter**

**Karagand: Eric Donell**

**Ahlisa: Marie Rydberg**

**Enögde Hunter: Steve Kratz**

**Saphira: Marie Rydberg**

**Falcon: Stephan Karlsén**

**Skate: Andreas Nilsson**

**Valet röster till Karagand och Ahlisa valde jag från Sonic tv serien Sonic X, om ni vill veta hur dem låter sök på Sonic X svenska videos sen kommer det väl upp annars hitta på hur dem ska låta. Det här är en ett kapitel berättelse . Med inget mer att säga låt berättelsen börja**

Team Bounty: Glass och skämt

På en av Darktropolis mest kända glassfik vid ett bord utanför glassfiket satt de väl kända enögde Hunter, en mörkblå vargigelkott (inte förvecklas med en varulvsigelkott) klädd i en svar ögonlapp på högra ögat, svart höghatt, svart jacka, svarta byxor, vita handskar och vita skor, Falcon, en mörkbrun igelkott från jättarnas släkt klädd i mörkgrön jacka, gröna byxor, vita handskar och vita skor och Skate, en mörkgrön igelkott från svartalvernas släkt, klädd i brun jacka, ljus bruna byxor, vita handskar och vita skor, tre av de sex medlemmar från det väl kända prisjägarteamet Team Bounty och väntade på att teamets ledare Saphira och teamets unga lärlingar Karagand och Ahlisa skulle komma med deras glassbeställningar, eftersom Saphira hade föreslagit att teamet kunde ta en fin paus eftersom det inte fanns något arbete att göra idag hade hon föreslagit att dem kunde ta och äta glass denna dag och ingen hade föreslagit något annat och för det mesta så blir det som Saphira sa. Fast idag var det en varm sommardag och det var en väldigt lång kö till glassfiket så det skulle ta Saphira, Karagand och Ahlisa minst tio minuter till att komma till kassan och beställa glass medans enögde Hunter, Falcon och Skate väntade uttråkat vid bordet. Efter en stund kom Skate på en idé

"Skate tycker att vi berättar skämt" Sa svartalven i tredje person. Det tyckte enögde Hunter och Falcon var en bra idé

"Vad är denna dags skämt idag?" Frågade Falcon enögde Hunter. När Team Bounty var uttråkade på att vänta antingen på någon av dem att bli klara med ett visst ärende eller någon klient dem väntade på skulle komma, brukade de dra olika sorters skämt tills dem skaffade en kalender som sa vilken dag, vecka eller månad man skulle skratta mest av. Den plockade enögde Hunter ut från sin jacka och tittade på den och log när han såg vad det stod

"Präster och nunnor." Sa han lugnt sen plockade han upp sin dolk gjord från en draktand ur sin jacka och började göra rent sina vargtänder med den

"Okej, då börja jag med ett." Sa Falcon och började tänka på ett skämt sen log han

"En präst och en nunna är på väg hem, då droskan brakar ihop. De blir tvungna att ta in på ett litet motell i närheten. Men motellet har bara ett sovrum. "Syster, jag tror inte Herren skulle vilja att vi sov i samma säng, så jag ligger på soffan." "Ok." Tio minuter senare: "Fader, jag fryser så!" "Ok, jag hämtar en filt till åt dig!" Tio minuter senare: "Fader, jag fryser så hemskt!" "Ok, jag hämtar en filt till åt dig!" Tio minuter senare: "Fader, jag fryser så otroligt hemskt! Kan vi inte låtsas att vi är ett äkta makar barra inatt…?" "Ok… hämta din jävla filt själv!" Berättade Falcon skämtet som fick alla tre att skratta så dem fick ont i magen, efter ha lugnat ner sig i tre minuter så var det Skates tur att berätta ett skämt

"Hur botar man en nunna med hicka?" "Tala om för henne att hon är med barn!" Berättade Skate sitt skämt som fick dem att skratta i två långa minuter sen efter att ha lugnat ner sig var det enögde Hunters tur att berätta sitt skämt

"En man kom inspringande i en affär. " "Hur lång kan en pingvin bli?" Tja, sa expediten, en halv meter kanske." "Fan, då var det en nunna, jag körde på." Berättade enögde Hunter skämtet som fick dem att skratta i fem minuter när dem hade lugnat ner sig tittade dem mot glassfiket och såg att Saphira, en blodröd igelkott med långt rött hår klädd i en röd klänning so träcker från halsen till knäna, lila sjal, lila stövlar och lila handskar som stäcker sig till axlarna, Karagand, en ung blå igelkott klädd i en brun jacka, svarta byxor, vita handskar och röda skor och Ahlisa, en ung rosa igelkott klädd i en ljusröd klänning som sträcker sig från halsen till knäna, röda hanskar och röda stövlar kom ut med två glasskålar med olika färgade glasskulor och skedar på toppen av glassarna i varsin hand

"Då ska vi se här, en med vanilj, päron och kanel med valspäcksås och pepparmintkackerlackströssel till Skate, en med choklad, hallon och lakris med mantikorablodsås och chokladspindelströssel till Falcon, en med jordgubbe, blåbär och lingon med kolasås och hjärtformatströssel till Ahlisa, en med äpple, banan och kiwi med chokladsås och dödskalleformatströssel till Karagand, en med lamm, fläsk och kött med köttsås och benströssel till Huntie och en med morot, tomat och gurka med vegetarisksås och tofuströssel till mig." Sa Saphira medan dem delade ut glassarna med de olika smakerna till varsin beställare, Saphira satt bredvid enögde Hunter som satt bredvid Falcon som satt bredvid Skate som satt bredvid Karagand som satt bredvid Ahlisa som satt bredvid Saphira i det lilla runda bordet som dem satt i. Medan dem åt i lugn takt glassarna så hörde dem sen någon springa up mot dem och ropade

"Team Bounty! Team Bounty! Team Bounty!" Ropade en gul mungo, klädd i en blå jacka, lila byxor, svarta skor och vita handskar, andfådd när han kom till deras bord

"Kan vi hjälpa dig med något?" Undrade enögde Hunter medan han tog en ny sked med glass på

"Ni måste… skynda er… till prisjägarhögkvarteret. Ni har… fått jobb… nu." Sa mungon medan han hämtade andan. Saphira, enögde Hunter, Falcon och Skate åt snabbt sina glassar och var på väg att använda sina superfarter men tittade bakom sig och såg att de två unga igelkottsparet satt kvar och åt lugnt sina glassar i lugn takt

"Hörde ni inte vad han sa? Vi har fått jobb nu. Ät upp nu glassen och kom nu." Sa enögde Hunter lite irriterad för han var redo för arbete istället för att ta det lugnt

"Och riskera att få frysen hjärna? Nej tack du, jag äter hellre lugnt istället för att få det." Sa Karagand bestämt och tog en ny sked med glass

"Jag håller med Karagand. Jag äter hellre min glass i lugn och ro istället för snabbt och får frusen hjärna." Sa Ahlisa som höll med Karagand

"Ingen vara. Det är ingen risk att ni får det. Trotts allt så är ni ju lärlingar till två av de tolv som kontrollera varsitt element. Så ni kommer inte att få det." Sa Saphira lugnt och vänligt, och tyst om biten att dem är lärlingar till två av de tolv, till dem

"Är du säker?" Frågade Ahlisa Saphira lite nörvöst

"Självklart. Kolla här." Sa enögde Hunter, gick fram till Karagand, tog bort hans sked och öste ner glassen i glasskålen in i hans mun och fick han att svälja allt snabbt. Karagand hostade till lite eftersom han inte var beredd på det där

"Försöker du ha ihjäl mig?" Frågade Karagand enögde Hunter argt

"Om jag vill det skulle jag kasta dig till en hungrig drake, fast jag har ju ansvarig för dig och det skulle ge mig dåligt ryckte och jag har ett som jag är glad över att ha. Förresten ha du fått frusen hjärna nu eller?" Frågade enögde Hunter Karagand

"Nej, det har… jag inte." Sa Karagand först argt sen lugnt till enögde Hunter som log mot honom sen tittade han mot Ahlisa som åt snabbt glassen och märkte att hon inte heller fick frusen hjärna. Bägge två klev bort från bordet och ställde sig nära Saphira och enögde Hunter som hade gått till dem andra medlemmarna av Team Bounty sen plockade han ut fem mynt från sin plånbok och kastade fram det till mungon som fortvarande var andfådd och hade inte hört någonting vad Team Bounty hade sagt och när han såg mynten plockade han snabbt upp dem och gick mot glassfiket för att beställa en kall glass efter att ha sprungit så långt

"Redo?" Frågade Saphira alla i Team Bounty och alla nickade ja sen använde alla sina superfarter och sprang fram till prisjägarhögkvarteret för att få sina jobb den här dagen.

**Där har ni det min första svenska Sonic the hedgehog berättelse på svenska. Hoppas ni har gillat den och jag vill gärna höra vad ni tycker om den, skicka recensioner om vad ni tyckte och vi syns snart igen. Hej då från gamle EnögdeHunter96.**


End file.
